


Morning's ride

by High_on_pie11



Category: Princess Bride (1987)
Genre: Gen, Heartbreak, Lost Love, One Shot, References to Depression, may add more later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 23:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20022820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/High_on_pie11/pseuds/High_on_pie11
Summary: The last physician could only suggest that she did something to distract her mind. That's when Buttercup took up riding.





	Morning's ride

Westley’s was fading from Buttercups memory. Every night she tried to picture his face, hear his voice, remember the feeling of his lips. Despite her desperate attempts to keep his memory clear in her head, His memory grew blurry. 

She was no longer sure of the exact shade of his eyes. The tone of his voice was never as she remembered. She’d trace the shape of her lips, trying to imagine how his had felt pressed against her own.

She cried and screamed every night trying to remember her dear Westley. Each night her handmaid would rush into her room at the sound of her screams. 

Buttercup wandered around the castle in a daze. She’d hardly touch her food. At ball’s, she would not dance or socialize with the other courtiers. 

Prince Humperdinck grew more frustrated, he did not want a bride that refused to dance and socialize. He had an image to maintain. He sent several physicians to find what was wrong with her, but none were successful. They all tried giving her everything from sleeping draughts, herbal remedies, to one suggesting a priest bless her and her surroundings. Humperdinck didn’t exactly like that idea. None of the remedies or procedures worked. 

The last physical could only suggest that she did something to distract her mind. That's when she took up riding.


End file.
